Daniel Diaz vs Jean Grey
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: It is a fight that I wanted to write in my way. Contain some spoiler from LiS 2. You are warned. Jean is charged by Charles Xavier to recruit two children researched by the police and one of them uses telekinesic.


**Author's Note : Hello ! Some would be angry to see me write another story. But the fact is that I don't care. I have another story to give you. This one is a pretty original desire I had. It is a fight I wanted to see since (SPOILER ALERT) one of the bad endings of LiS 2 when Daniel "kills" all the cops.**

**Well this is a new crossover. I don't know X-Men or Life is Strange. All the rights come to their respective owners. I hope you'll leave some reviews,and only constructive reviews.**

* * *

The X-Men Manor

8 : 48 AM

Jean Grey,flying from her house in Canada,landed softly in front of the manor. The wind under her feet cleared the ground from all the dusts in here. The brushes at her side delicately leaned to the back,giving her more space. When she landed on the ground,Wolverine instantly came to her encounter.

" Isn't this the little bird who came to sing in the morning ?! " he asked with his morning joy.

Jean made a confused face as Logan ask her that question. " Isn't it the rooster who sing in the morning ? "

" Exactly : you're as red as a rooster. " He chuckled slightly. He said that to mention Jean Grey's bright red hairs. The young woman felt a little bit offenses by this comment ; but hopefully it was Logan,so it was his habit to say that kind of thing. " Anyway,are you on a new mission ? "

" I don't know. I'll go see the professor X. "

" Something tells me that he's looking for a recipe in order to get his hairs back. " Then he suddenly chuckled louder than the last. But as he stopped,he saw Grey who wasn't laughing. He stopped and became embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his spiky hairs and said : " Yeah. I should stop doing those jokes. "

Jean walked away,saying goodbye to the lone wolf before to open the doors of the building. She got face to face with all the mutants working in there. Some were walking,others were talking and more were typing on their laptops. A mutant girl flew through the hall while drinking a coffee in her mug. Jean walked by,saluating every of her compagnons she met. Then she arrived in her corridor and,at her surprise,Cyclope went to her encounter.

" Hey. " he just said.

" Hey. " Jean responded.

" So... how are you ? "

" Fine. And what about you ? "

" Fine. Well,as usual... " As you must know,there was a time when Jean Grey and Scott Summers dated together. For two years,they lived a beautiful love story. They went outside,ate cheesecakes,walked to the park,lied on the grass into a peaceful picnic. They forgot everything that weee keeping them busy : the society,the mutants,the S.H.I.E.L.D.,Magneto's team threatening New York. They stayed there,staring at the stars,making wishes while seeing shooting stars and telling each other how much they loved each other. But two years later,the alchemy between both of them stopped;nobody actually knew why,some launched rumors like what Scott had a relation with Tornado (which was totally false) but others said that it was because their love for each other disappeared with the time and also they had others priorities. So they quickly agreed on breaking up,in secret. But everyone quickly became informed.

Back in the present,Cyclope regain his consciousness after staying silent for only two seconds and said : " Oh ! I nearly forgot : professor X wants to see you. "

" Oh really ! And me who wanted to meet him at first. Do you know why ? "

" I don't know. Maybe to give you a promotion. Or maybe to increase your salary. "

" That would be nice yeah. Did he already raised your salary ? "

But Cyclope instantly changed the subject. " I think you should meet him now ! See you later ! " Then he left to the hall.

Jean Grey walked and opened the door leading to Charles' office. She found the professor,waiting for her by getting his elbows on the table and sticking his fingers together. Jean Grey started talking : " Hello sir. "

" Hello Jean. Are your powers okay ? "

" Yeah ! The state is stable. I'm okay. "

" Good. Because I need you alone for a new mission. "

" Oh ? What is it ? "

" Find two children who are running away. "

Then Jean got an unpleased face. Did he really call her just to pick up two rebel children ?! She asked with a bored tone : " Are you sure you need me for this ?! "

" Yes. Because one of them is not like the others. " He now rolled to the front of his desk showing his futuristic wheelchair. Then he made sign to his apprentice to follow her before to head for his personal bookcase heighting 7'5''. He used his telekinesic power to grab one of the books located at the very top and opened it showing some pages to Grey. " Here they are : the Diaz brothers. Sean is 16 years old and Daniel only 10. It's the younger brother who interests me more. "

" Why ? You said just now that he wasn't like the others. Can you explain further please. "

Then Charles Xavier positioned himself so that he properly faced Jean Grey then became really serious before to just answer while leaning forward : " He has the same powers than you. "

Jean's eyes widened as she thought that there was another Phoenix in the country. But Charles quickly corrected her : " Of course,he hasn't the Phoenix among him. He can only use telekinesic. But you have to take note that unlike you,he can't fly. Allow me to give you more informations we got about him. "

" Officially,he isn't a mutant. We don't know how he got those powers. Basically he can control the objects and other people and can create a force field around himself. According to what the others mutants hidden have reported,Daniel wants to use his powers into good intentions and doesn't find pleasure into hurting the others. He has a great potential of destruction. But he also has some weaknesses that you can take note. First,he has difficulties with very big objects and those who are in a great distance. Then,unlike you,in order to control the objects,he has to see them with his own eyes. That could be useful for you.

When he is into an intense negative emotions,like sadness or fear,he can't properly control his powers anymore for a time. Objects fly around him against his willing. On the other hand,when he's in an intense rage,he can be really dangerous. I have to warn you to never hurt his brother Sean in front of him. That's for the best. And finally,if he reaches the "maximum" of his powers - we still don't know at which point - he will surely die. So you should end the fight the fastest possible. Do you have any question before to leave ? "

" What are we gonna do about him ? "

" If the mission is a success,we could take him with all of us into the manor. "

" How should I neutralize him ? "

" Firstly,try to talk to him. Don't use strenght right now. "

" Got it ! " Then Jean Grey flew in order to access to the ceiling. But Xavier called her a last time. " Oh. And one more thing : be careful. That would be a shame to lose one of my best mutants. "

Jean Grey grinning to this sentence and said to her master : " Thanks. " Then she left the manor.

* * *

10 : 27 AM

A red SUV rolled to the road of the arid desert of Arizona. She rolled on the dark tar covering the road. The sum sent all his beams right to the car. Inside of it were two mexican boys,two children rejected by the society,two kids escaping to the Mexico. They left everything behind them : family,friends,home. The drove into the quest of a new home,a new hope. Daniel woke up from a deep sleeping. He raised up onto the passenger seat then sat down and turned his gaze on his older brother who was driving. Since the evening,he drove non-stop,not having the right to have even one second of sleep. Dark rings formed down his eyes. Sean stayed focused on the road,his tired hands on the steering wheel and his right foot pressed against the accelerator. Daniel looked at him in a worried matter and asked : " Aren't you tired ? "

" Yeah,but I'm the only one who can drive. And no way we're making a stop. "

" Yeah. I understand. There's no time to lose. " the little boy answered.

" Daniel,when we'll arrive at Puerto Lobos,I'll bring you to the beach. "

" Oh and are we gonna to collect shells ?! I love shells ! "

" Yes ! "

" Are we gonna to swim ? I don't know how to swim. I will drown. "

" No but,when we'll get closer to the sea,I'll lift you on my shoulders... before to throw you to the water and give your body to the evil sharks ! " He finished his sentence by tickling Daniel's ribs with his right hand while the other one was still holding the steering wheel. Daniel jumped and chuckled at the touch. Then he lightly tapped on his brother's shoulder with his palm saying : " Jackass ! " Then he added : " But unfortunately for you,with my superpowers,I can make them turn around my head and kneel before me and after that,I would be the King of Sharks ! " He raised his arms to the air while Sean laughed. Then the rest of the time,Daniel Diaz made childish shark imitations,making pass the time. But suddenly,Sean stopped the car,leaving his younger brother surprised.

" Why are we stopping ? " he asked,worried.

" There's that... weird girl on the road. " he answered,staring at the woman who was standing in front of the SUV. She had red hairs,a fancy green and yellow suit like a superhero but especially... she was kind of beautiful. He had never seen a redhaired woman as beautiful as her. The woman made one step forward. Sean got his hands on the wheel,ready to act. She began talking : " Sean and Daniel Diaz ! Is that you ?! "

" She knows our name ? What should we do ? " Daniel asked. His fear began to appear,he grabbed the arm of the seat with his little nails. He was ready to act and he wanted to protect his brother,his only family. Like in the game,Sean took time to think about his answer. According to him,he had four possibilities. He thought really deeply about the consequences. If he answered bad,what would that woman be able to do ?! If he answered too good,would he finish in jail,separated from his younger wolf brother for a long time ?! The choice was hard. Then he decides to simply tell her : " What do you want ? "

" I heard about you. I heard about your father,how he died... "

" SHUT THE FUCK UP ! " Sean suddenly yelled. He still suffered from that painful day,that day where his life was ruined. He was outraged that someone mentioned him. He wanted him back. But he knew that was impossible. He continued : " WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM ?! TO ARREST US ?! "

" No ! Not at all ! I'm a member of the X-Men. "

" Oh ! Like in the comics ! " Daniel then yelled. He's a real superhero fan. He collectionned every Marvel comics and hid them in his bedroom so that nobody touched them.

" We exist. And we are living in New York. We have a manor where you can live,be what you want,overcome the past and feel free to use your power to save people. "

" New York. That's pretty far. And what tells us that you won't expulse us ? Or take us into slavery ?! Or cleaning our brain ? "

" Like your brother,we are not like the others. But we live together. We accept every mutant whoever they are. "

" So does that mean... I'm a mutant too ?! " Then he turned to his brother. " Maybe she's right. We should join her. "

" I don't know. Maybe in fact she hasn't real powers. " Sean managed to whisper to his brother without that the stranger listened.

" So we have to challenge her ? " Daniel whispered back.

" Kind of... listen. I have a plan. If she's really part of the X-Men,that would mean they're gonna bring you there and you will never get out of there. Do you really want that ? "

After thinking quickly,Daniel answered : " No ! I wanna be with you. Forever. " He held his right hand tightly.

" Good. We'll make her prove she has super powers. Then do you see that rock ? " He pointed at a big rock that was next to the road. Daniel,after seeing it,nodded.

" Listen carefully. When she will use her power,take the opportunity to throw it on her. But you surely noticed that it's heavy. So throw it so that the contact doesn't kill her. Understood ? "

"Alright. I can do this ! "

Then Sean turned back to the stranger and shouted : " Hey Miss ! You're saying that you're a X-Man. Prove it ! Manifest yourself. "

_Is he bluffing ?! _Jane thought into her mind. _But I don't have the choice. If I want them to join us,I have to play his game._

Jane prepared herself. She looked around her then she said : " I will lift this rock there. "

_Crap ! _Sean thought. But Daniel leaned and whispered : " Don't worry ! I got this. "

Then he turned to the woman and said : " You can lift it. "

Jane,using her mind and making appear a purple aura around her head,made appear the same aura around the rock before to lift it halfway. The Diaz brothers were shocked : that girl really had super powers. But this performance didn't distract the younger boy. This one instantly extends his hands,taking the control of the rock,before to directly throw it on the helpless woman who fell on the ground. Both were shocked by what just happened. Daniel couldn't believe that he so easily smashed a woman's head with a giant rock. Daniel thought that she's already dead. Fear and regret began to invade his soul. Then Sean put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Daniel asked him : " Is she dead ? " Sean only answered : " Let's see. Come on. "

Both got out of the car. They headed to the corpse. Sean took a closer look and saw that the woman had her eyes closed. It seemed strange for him : if we died from a smash to the head,we wouldn't have time to close our eyes. Suddenly he felt an invisible force project him backward and smash him onto the bonnet of the car. Daniel ran to him;hopefully he wasn't injured. The woman all of a sudden got up without any injuries and was really frustrated. But the real problem was that Daniel was also frustrated;she dared to slam his own brother onto the car. He told himself that this was his mission to avenge him. He stared angrily to the woman and said : " What's your name that I write it on your tombstone ?! "

She answered without hesitating : " Jean Grey. Now,my child,since you threw that stone at me... It seems like playtime is over ! " Her eyes went purple as she elevated the rock to the air. She went to throw it to the little boy but this one,with a big reflexe,countered and threw it away. She looked around,her eyes firing purple fires. She spotted a tall wooden pole covered by a power line. With no mercy,by the force of her mind,she raised the pole,ripping the dirt under it and the wires who were on it. She threw the pole as if we were throwing a spear. But Daniel raised his right hand and stopped the object. He threw it back to Grey who used her telekinesic power to create a telekinesic chainsaw and cut the wood in half.

" Did you really think that I would let a child win ?! " she tried to intimitade him. But all she got was this sentence : " I'm not a kid anymore. " before to get pushed to the back by his power. Daniel ran to her for some hand-to-hand combat,but Jean Grey made levitate a part of the dirt under Daniel. This one jumped,did a roll and ran for a punch. But his fist met Jean's force field. This one crossed her arms,focused the energy inside before to unleash it by extending the force field. Daniel falls on the ground.

She walked slowly to the boy,believing that she won. Then she said : " I hope you learned the lesson : never anger a girl who can throw you away. " Then she went closer to him. But suddenly she felt something tackle her to the ground from behind. She turned around and saw that it was a cactus. Daniel got up and used his powers to blast the plant and project all the spikes away. Jean hopefully deviated all of them with her telekinesic. The young boy made the cactus fly to the air before to use all his strenghr to throw it on Jean. But the X-Woman made it explode and the green juice blasted away. Some landed on her right shoulder. She delicatelt cleaned it. Then she went back to the fight. She concentrated her power into the palms of her hands,forming a purple energy ball. Daniel was afraid of what she was gonna do. In anticipation,he created his force field around himself. Suddenly Jean Grey extended his hands and threw the ball who headed... into the direction of the car,where Sean was lying. Daniel turned around and shouted : " NO ! ". He cancelled the giant shield then went to intercept the ball. But as he stopped his flying,Daniel received a violent jab to the right cheek area. Jean made the ball disappear then used a telekinesic rope to tie up the child. She raised him to the ari just behind then together they walked away. But Sean was then attacked to the left knee from behind. She felt a huge pain in there. She kneeled and turned around what caused this. It was Sean who was holding a tall iron bar. " Leave my brother alone. " He ran for another shot,but Grey grabbed the bar,trying to take it from him. He held it very tight,so she used a new strategy. She dashed to him,tackled him to the ground... and delivered him a passionnate kiss. Sean was weakened. Jean took the iron bar and threw it away while she kept her lips on Sean's. Sean was totally disarmed. He let himself brought into the kiss. He nearly collapsed. Then he remembered his make out session with Cassidy,how much he loved her,she loved when he drew her... He kicked Jean to the gut and got himself free. Both part away; Jean turned around and saw Daniel who was free and standing up behind her. Sean shouted : " Why do you want to separate us ? "

" We will never separate you. " Jean quickly found back her self control and talked gently to the wolf brothers. " If you come to the manor,you can both stay. Together. Whatever if Sean doesn't have powers. "

" Are you sure ? " This one asked. Then he added : " And what would be obliged to do if we join you ? "

" Actually nothing. You will just go to school. But except that,you are totally free. "

" Do you have a school ?! " Daniel screamed.

" Yes ! And you can learn your lessons while you train on your powers. "

" Awesome ! But I can handle completely my powers thanks. "

" So ? Are you coming or do we have to continue this... discussion ? " Jean finished staring at the big hole in the sand.

" I really don't know. " Sean took at least ten seconds to think. He wasn't sure if that would work. Then he followed his instinct and responded : " Maybe we could give it a try. "

" Alright. " the woman said. " Meet me in front of this manor at New York. " She threw a photograph to the older boy before to fly to the air and leave away. Sean grabbed it and saw the front of the manor. " Alright. "

Then both returned inside the car into their respective seats. Sean asked : " Do you really want to go there ? If you want,we can continue the road. "

But Daniel confidently answered : " Yes. I'm a little bit of running away everytime. I want to rest inside a building. "

" Alright. I agree. As long as we are together. " Then he hugged his brother. The car did a turn back and headed for New York under the sun. She went far way from this arid desert fulled of the mess they created.


End file.
